For You
by Nutty Fruitcake
Summary: A special, smutty birthday oneshot for our favorite tongue-pierced Visored, Shinji Hirako. Marise has a special day planned for him, will it turn out okay? Rated M for language and lemons. Shinji x Marise, my OC.


**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been forever, hasn't it? I'm so sorry to all of the messages you guys have sent me that I never replied to, I guess I changed my settings to where it wouldn't send me an email about it! I haven't logged in here for so long, so I hope you can forgive me. I know many have asked if I have given up on Goldilocks, well, I'm here to tell you that I HAVE NOT. I still love the story deeply and hope to continue it, I want to work on a chapter next week. Freshman year of college took up all of my time, hence no updates, or any kind of writing for that matter. But now that I have four months of summer break, I hope to pick up on writing again, starting with updates to Goldilocks. I can't give any specific dates, because what I first want to do is write out the rest of the plot for what will happen in the story, because I'm still fuzzy about where I want to take this.

Anyway, I want to thank all of those that have stuck by and are patiently waiting. As a thank you, and to celebrate a certain tongue-pierced character's birthday, I give you this long one-shot, along with a very dirty lemon. **Happy Birthday Shinji!**

* * *

**For You**

"**Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips**

Lucille was in the kitchen, cracking some eggs into a bowl when she noticed her daughter fly down the stairs, still wearing her nightgown.

"Mama, what's today, what's today?" she asked breathlessly, her blonde curls flying behind her as she ran to check the calendar. She placed her finger on the date, and her eyes widened. "It's finally here!" she exclaimed. Before her mother could even respond, Marise was back up the stairs.

"Um…alright then," Lucille murmured, turning back to her work. She paused and placed her hands on the counter, furrowing her brow. Her daughter had been acting jittery like this all week. The crease relaxed, however, when she figured out what the reason was. Today was May 10th. It was Shinji's birthday! "So that's what has her all worked up," she chuckled under her breath, shaking her head.

When Mari came whizzing back down to grab a banana for her breakfast, her mother turned to her, hand on her hip. "Say, where has that boy been anyway? Did he go to a college out of town or something?"

Mari swallowed the banana in her mouth, eyes wide. "Uh, um, yeah…! He's just been…away." Mari ground her teeth, inwardly cursing herself for being such a terrible liar.

Lucille rolled her eyes, realizing this, though she didn't pry further. She just liked to see her daughter squirm, being the thoughtful mother she was and all. "Well, okay then. I guess you've got something special planned for him?"

Marise nodded her head vigorously. "Oh, most definitely! I'm so excited! Eep! I have to hurry and get changed!" She quickly ran back up the stairs. "Move out of the way, Ryuu!"

Her brother, Ryunosuke, rolled his eyes, grabbing his breakfast. "What's up with her?"

Lucille grinned. "Your sister is new at being thoughtful, so give her a break and eat your breakfast."

* * *

Before changing, Mari decided to contact Shinji to make sure he would come down on time. She turned on the special communication device Urahara Kisuke had built for her, and sent a signal. It took a few minutes before she got a response, and the fuzzy screen began to get clear up as Shinji's face appeared.

Shinji's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Mornin' love," he greeted, surprised by her call. They usually only talked at night.

"Happy birthday, Shinji!" she gushed, unable to contain her excitement, practically bouncing up and down.

Shinji smiled, elated that she remembered. She looked adorable in her sheer pink nightgown, her locks of golden hair hanging over her shoulders.

Mari put her face to the screen. "Shinji, when are you coming?" she prodded, practically shaking the screen. "Come here to celebrate!"

Shinji chuckled. "Captains don't exactly get breaks or vacations Mari, not even for birthdays." His eyes widened in surprise and his heart melted when he saw Mari in tears.

"B-But, I-I…" Mari sniffled, jutting her lower lip out. "I had so many special things planned for you! You have to come, or I'll die!"

Shinji inwardly rolled his eyes, realizing that dramatics was one aspect that would never fade from Mari. "Yeah, I guess I can take off…" he finally said. He grinned at her. "I'll be down soon, Mari-chan."

"YAY!" Mari cheered. She turned off the TV and stood up. She bit her lip, trying to decide on a cute, yet casual dress she could wear to spend the day with Shinji. The weather was a mix of spring and summer, and was perfect for a nice summer dress. She opened her closet and beamed at the dress she would wear tonight. Her eyes traveled down to the Victoria's Secret bag she had stowed away in her closet, and a deep pink blush suddenly appeared on her face. Oh, she had even surprised herself with some of her surprises for Shinji.

_He better love all of it!_ She thought with a huff.

Mari changed, finally having decided on a Soda Shop Sweetie dress in a light pink color. It was a dotted cotton dress that came down to her knees, and had a white belt around the waist. Three buttons lined under the upper bodice and the dress would appear strapless if it did not have the attached shrug that buttoned at the neck. Marise clipped the front locks of her hair back and straightened her bow. _I hope he will like it…_ She thought, unsure of herself.

With a goodbye to her family, Mari headed out, walking toward Urahara's shop, assuming that Shinji would be there. She nearly broke into a sprint when she saw him sitting on the steps to the shop, dressed in a red collared shirt and black slacks.

He looked up and smiled when he saw his Goldilocks skipping toward him. She looked absolutely precious in the dress, and Shinji realized just how often she would dress in American 1950s style clothing. When she got to him, Shinji took her into his arms and looked down at her. "Ya look so cute, Goldie."

Mari puffed out her cheeks. "Why do you always use words like 'adorable' and 'cute' with me? Stop treating me like I'm a child!"

Shinji grinned, ruffling her hair. "Darlin', compared ta me, ya pretty much are a kid."

Marise tipped her head to the side curiously. "That has me wondering, how old are you exactly now?"

Shinji groaned, rolling his eyes to the sky. "Does it really matter…ain't age just a number?"

Mari twisted her lips into a pout. "Well, I suppose, but I'm curious!"

Her lover raised an eyebrow. "If I tell ya," he began sneakily, "Would ya give me a birthday kiss for each year?"

Mari wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows. "And just how many would that be?"

He leaned closer to her, kissing her softly on the nose. "At least a few hundred, Mari-chan."

The blonde girl's eyes widened. "Golly, I couldn't possibly do that! It would take forever!"

Shinji laughed, holding her tighter to him. "So what's first on yer list? I'm excited ta see tha surprises ya got for me."

Marise pulled away from him, much to his unhappiness, though he perked up when she took his hand, and began leading him away from the shop. "Well," she began, "First is lunch!"

* * *

They arrived back at Mari's house, and Shinji was slightly nervous to see her family again…they didn't exactly depart on a sweet note. Surprisingly, however, they were very happy to see him, which put him immediately at ease.

"Happy birthday, Shinji," Lucille said with a smile. "Mari's been planning something special for you."

"MAMA!" Mari screeched, pounding on her mother's back. "Stop embarrassing me! I'm not a little kid!"

Coco appeared and grinned lecherously at Shinji. "Say, if Mari doesn't wanna give you those birthday kisses, I'd be happy to!" With that, she pinched Shinji's rear.

"Gah!" he yelped, startled. "What tha hell? Is this family ever fuckin' normal?"

"That's what I pray for every night," Ryu mumbled, carrying a glass of beet juice into the living room.

"Everybody, OUT!" Mari yelled.

"Fine, fine," Lucille yawned, taking Taro's hand. "We'll go out to see a movie." Before leaving, she wagged a finger at her daughter. "If I come back to see a house in flames…ooh…" she shook her head. "You don't even want to know the trouble you'll be in."

"I'm a great cook!" Marise pouted. "Fantastic! Stellar! You're so critical of me, Mama!"

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't kill Shinji either. I won't take the fall for that, even if you are my daughter."

Shinji gulped, pulling at his collar. "Uh-oh. Maybe we should just skip lunch." He grinned when Mari narrowed her eyes at him. After her family left, Mari dragged Shinji into the kitchen, plopping him into one of the chairs. She grabbed an apron and tied it on. "Now, you just sit tight there and let me do everything! I'm going to make you a soufflé!"

"A who what now?" Shinji asked, quirking a brow.

"It's a French dish! It's like…chicken pot pie! A savory pasty meal! I've printed out a recipe and everything!"

"Wait, yer sayin' ya never made this before?"

Mari held her wooden spoon against her chest. "Um, well, uh…no, but…"

Shinji stood up and turned to leave. "See ya."

"Shinji, no, wait!" Mari cried, ready to bawl. "I can do it!" Even Lucille had offered earlier to make it for her, but Mari insisted on doing it herself. It would be much more special if Mari made it herself! That's what all of her magazines said! (Despite Shinji having burned all of them, Mari was still guilty of buying a few from the grocery store.)

"Well, let me help ya at least!" Shinji urged. In past experience Shinji had either gotten food poisoning or at least some indigestion when tasting Mari's concoctions…

"NO! You. Sit. There! Don't move an inch or I'll clobber you with this wooden spoon!" she threatened, slamming the spoon against her open hand as though she were getting ready to do it.

Shinji rolled his eyes, sitting back down. "Ya know, for all of the threats ya've thrown at me, ya never once carried through with any of 'em."

Mari huffed and pulled out a bowl. "Well, that's because I'm a merciful, loving person."

"Pfft, yeah, that's it," Shinji chortled. He couldn't deny that he wouldn't exactly be opposed to any threat Mari gave if it involved strapping him to a bed…damn…now his head was filled with perverted thoughts. He instead tried to focus on watching Mari, which only added to his fantasy. But at times it was hard to have such dirty thoughts whenever he looked at her, because she looked so angelic, even though she was far from it. He couldn't help but think how she looked like an old-fashioned housewife wearing her cherry-printed apron and vintage dress.

A housewife… Shinji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. There was no way she would ever be a good one.

"Oh no!" Mari wailed, when she pulled the soufflé out of the oven after an hour. It immediately went flat. She poked at it with her spoon, and screamed when it exploded all over the kitchen, cheese flying everywhere. "IT'S…IT'S RUINED!" she sobbed, bursting into tears.

"Hey, Mari…" Shinji began. He came up to her and hugged her. "It ain't a big deal."

"Y-Yes it is," she sniffled. "It's not special."

"Tell ya what," Shinji said. "I actually really wanna go to a place here since I left. Let's go there to eat." Shinji was thanking every god he could think of for Mari's misfortune.

"Okay…" she mumbled. "If that's what you want."

"It is, now wipe yer nose, ya crybaby. M-MARI!" he cried, when she blew her nose into his tie. He yanked it off and took it to the sink, turning on the water. "Why tha hell do I even wear one of these around ya anyway?!"

Marise shrugged, smiling innocently. "You'd think after so many years of experience and wisdom, one would learn from such mistakes!"

Shinji turns around. "Alright, Miss Smartass." He wrung out his tie and put it back on, though it was much more wrinkled. "Let's go."

* * *

"You…wanted to come _here_?" Mari asked in wonder, when they took a seat at their table. Shinji placed their tray of food on the table and grinned.

"What, ya don't like McDonald's anymore?"

"It's not that, it's just…this is such a common place. It's not special."

Shinji quirked a brow at her. "This place ain't special ta us?"

Mari took her ice cream and placed a spoonful of the sweet cream in her mouth. "Hmm," she pondered, reminiscing all of the times they had spent here, at crazy hours of the night. When Shinji used to live in the Human World, they had spent so much time here, that all of the staff from all shifts knew them. She looked up at him, beaming. "I suppose this place is really special."

Mari wrinkled her nose in slight distaste in seeing Shinji go through several double cheeseburgers. For such a thin man…he ate a ton! Mari was slightly jealous. She'd probably gain two kilograms just from this dinky ice cream cup!

"What?" Shinji said, mouth full of food when he saw Mari glaring at him. "Don't judge me ya munchkin. There ain't nothin' but traditional Japanese food in Soul Society, and I get sick of it. Sometimes a man just wants ta eat a few hamburgers, ya know?"

"No, I think you're just weird," Mari stated, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that unless ya want it in my mouth."

Mari gasped, immediately retracting it. "You…You're an awful person! Such a Yankī pervert!"

"And yet ya still love me."

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, then say it now."

"N-No! There are people around!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. After they finished their meal, the couple left the fast food joint. "Alright, sweetie," he began, placing his hands in his pockets. "What's next on yer list?"

Mari laced her fingers together, swaying her arms almost shyly. "Well…" She took a deep breath and blurted, "I-I read online that a good gift was to do something the birthday boy has always wanted to do! It can be anything!"

Shinji's eyebrows went up. As he opened his mouth to speak, Mari quickly added, "Except it can't be anything perverted!" She blushed and averted her eyes, mumbling, "That can wait until tonight."

"What was that, love?"

"U-Uh, nothing! What is it you want to do that's non-perverted?"

Shinji pursed his lips, pondering. _Well damn, she cut out all my ideas. _They walked around for a bit, with Shinji trying to find an inspiration. He stopped and looked at a flyer on a telephone pole, and took it off. "Well, lookee there. I think this is what I wanna do." He showed Mari the paper. "Whaddya think?"

Mari skimmed through it and her eyes bugged out.

Shinji grinned from ear to ear. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Sh-Shinji, I'm not sure about this now!" Mari stammered, her body trembling as she stepped into the cave. Oh, why oh why did she agree to go on a cave exhibition with Shinji? This was awful! And she wasn't exactly appropriately dressed for it either! _My dress is going to be ruined!_

"Aww, c'mon Mari-chan, it ain't that bad. Ya don't think it's cool?" Shinji asked, turning to her with a Cheshire grin.

"Of course not! Ice cream is cool! Lupin the Third is cool! It's cold, dark, eerie, and wet in here, which is most definitely _not_ cool! At all!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yer bein' a drama queen."

"I AM NOT!"

Shinji held out his hand to her, giving a warm smile. "C'mon, Goldilocks. I'll be here tha whole time if yer scared."

Heat crept up on Mari's cheeks and she took his hand, and they began to travel through the cave. Mari bit her lower lip, her cheeks still blushed from the spark felt when her hand touched his. Why was it that after being together for so long, her heart would still skip a beat when she was around him?

"Ya feelin' better?" Shinji asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

Mari bit her lip and nodded. "Yes…" she breathed, looking around. "It's…not so bad…" Her foot hit a rock, which went flying and made some noise. The noise set off a herd of sleeping bats above them. Mari shrieked at the top of her lungs and jumped into Shinji's arms. "Ew, gross, oh my goodness, get them away from me!"

Shinji laughed, holding Mari in his arms. "Note to self: Mari ain't a cave person. Or a bat person. Come ta think of it, yer not really a people person either."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

* * *

"Geez, what a terrible girlfriend, leavin' me all alone," Shinji huffed under his breath. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his slacks as he exited the cave, trying to find his Goldilocks. Before they had even reached the end of the cave, Mari had screeched that she couldn't take anymore and ran the other way. Normally, Shinji would have gone after her, but that girl just booked it! _Maybe she went ta puke._ He concluded. But now where the hell was she?

Assuming that she had went home, Shinji headed to the Asahina house. However, when he got there, Lucille informed him that Mari wasn't there.

Lucille cocked her head to the side, quirking a brow. "I thought that she was with you." When she heard the rest of the story, the woman burst into laughter. "She just left you in a cave? That's…that's so funny!" she hooted, holding her sides.

"I can see where Mari gets most of her traits from," Shinji muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," Lucille chuckled. Her face then turned serious. "But you can just tell that young lady that she is in _so_ much trouble! Did you see what she did to the kitchen? It's going to take me forever to clean up her mess!"

"If I remember yer words correctly," Shinji began, smirking, "Ya said she would be in so much trouble if tha house were in flames or if I were dead." He looked at the house nodding, then put his hand to his heart. "Nope, still beatin'."

"Haha," Lucille said dryly. "I wonder where you get that smart-assery from."

Shinji grinned. "It just comes naturally. Now I'm gonna go find tha lil' Goldilocks. See ya."

If she wasn't at her house, where else could she be? She didn't mention having to work today or any classes at the community college.

Shinji sighed. Could she…be at the warehouse? Shinji began walking and realized that he would always be able to sense Mari's spiritual pressure. He had been around her all day so he had gotten used to it, but once he could no longer feel it, all he felt was…emptiness.

Shinji stopped and closed his eyes, doing a quick search for any trace of her spiritual pressure through Karakura Town. Nothing. The only viable explanations would be she either learned how to mask her spiritual pressure perfectly (which he doubted) or she was in the warehouse, where Hachi kept a barrier around it so none of their pressures could be detected.

But why would she be there? Only Hiyori, Lisa, Love, and Hachi remained there. _What's this girl up ta?_ He quickened his pace and headed to the familiar sight of the warehouse with the orange barrier around it. Shinji easily pulled it apart and stepped inside, opening the door to the old building.

He looked around and saw nothing, except the door to the underground arena was opened. He trotted down the steps, and his eyes widened.

"SURPRISE!"

Shinji nearly staggered back in shock at seeing all of the Captains from Soul Society, the Visored, those from Urahara's shop…even Ichigo and his friends were there.

"Happy birthday, Hirako-kun," said Orihime with a heart-warming smile.

"Thanks, Orihime-chan…" Shinji said, still in shock. "Who…did y'all plan this?" He asked, turning to the Visored.

"Tch, of course not, ya dumbass!" yelled Hiyori, slapping him upside the head with her sandal.

"OW! Goddamn it, Hiyori!" Shinji barked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, wait! You guys didn't wait for me!" Mari cried, running down the stairs. Why didn't they wait for her to change!? MEANIES!

Shinji turned and his breath hitched in his throat, along with his pants feeling a little tighter when he saw that Mari had changed into a short, floral sheath dress. It was a sea foam green color and was covered with punchy blossoms of all sorts of colors. Her golden hair was bouncier and curlier than ever and she paired the dress with a pair of simple white heels.

It took a moment for Shinji to find his voice when Mari came down to him, as she waited for his reaction. She soon grew impatient, arms crossed over her chest (which didn't help Shinji find words faster), and her foot tapping on the ground.

"Well, Mister?" she prodded. "What do you think?"

"Mari, _you_ planned this?"

She clasped her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "Mhm! I've been planning weeks this for weeks! It took me forever to convince _those_ rude and bossy people," she pointed to namely Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon-taicho, "to come here, but I can be very persuasive when I want to be!" She grabbed Shinji's hand and led him to a table that had the cake.

"Wh-What tha…?" Shinji began. On the table was an enormous cake in the shape of his face!

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mari giggled. "I had Aunt Fifi make it! Look, I also bought these number candles, so just put the right ones on!"

Shinji turned to her and smirked, "Nice try, Goldie. But I'll have ya guessin' my age for the rest of yer life."

Mari puffed out her cheeks. "Hmph!"

"Come on, let's eat the cake now!" barked Ichigo. "I'm starving!"

"Hold yer damn horses!" Shinji hollered back. "It's my birthday!"

"It's your face, you've never seen it before?"

"SHUT THA FUCK UP!"

"Stop fighting!" Mari cried, shaking Shinji's arm. "You're ruining all of my hard work!"

Shinji turned to her, staring for a bit before chuckling, "Yer right, darlin'. Let's eat cake!"

Shinji cut off a small piece, and Mari was surprised when he held it out to her. "Well, take a bite."

Mari's eyes widened. "M-Me first?" She opened her mouth and nearly exploded in happiness at the delicious flavors that burst on her tongue. "It's delicious!" she cried happily.

Shinji noticed a bit of buttercream frosting on her lip, and leaned down to kiss her, his tongue snaking out to lick it off.

Mari's face instantly turned bright red. "Y-YOU!"

Despite Mari's doubts, the party turned out to be terrific, as everyone was having a great time. Well, as good a time as they could have, as Kuchiki Byakuya was not much the "partying type" despite Yoruichi trying to shove some sake at him.

"C'mon, Bya-kun," she slurred. "Just a tiny sip. Then I'll race ya."

Mari pursed her lips in a huff at all of the drunk partiers. Who brought the sake in anyway? It wasn't fair! Mari couldn't even have a small sip due to her being allergic. The last thing she wanted was for her to break out into hives…she would look so hideous!

"Okay, time for presents!" Mari shouted, clapping her hands. She blushed when Shinji came up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What'd ya get me, Mari-chan?" he asked, his lips grazing her earlobe. "An entire day of havin' ya in the bedroom, lettin' me have my way with ya?"

"N-N-N-No…!" she stammered, appalled by the perverted nature of the idea. She held up a wrapped box to him. "I got this for you!"

Shinji stared at it, a smile plastered on his face. He knew what it was by the shape of the box. On every occasion with gifts, Mari had gotten him a tie, and she…didn't exactly have the best taste. He shuddered inwardly, memories of the one with giant hearts, the Christmas lights, and…dear gods, the flamingo one. Where on earth did she even find ties like those? He would never be able to wrap his head around this girl.

"Open it, Shinji, open it!" Mari pleaded, bouncing up and down.

Shinji took in a silent breath as he opened the box, wondering what kind of tie it would be. _Let's see…for a birthday…maybe it'll smell like frosting…_

Shinji pulled out the tie (he had guessed right, no surprise there), however, what was surprising was that this tie was unlike any other he had received before. "What tha…" he began in awe as he gawked at it.

The tie was…incredible. Printed on it were photos of him and Mari, and all of the times they shared together. He looked at his Goldilocks, who was biting her lower lip so hard in anticipation, he was sure it would bleed soon.

"Do you…like it?" she asked softly.

In response, Shinji took off the tie he was wearing, throwing it to the side, and put on the new one. Mari squeaked when Shinji grabbed her, holding her tightly to him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Yer the greatest thing that's ever happened ta me, Mari. Thank ya."

Marise blushed bright red. Shinji never called her by just her name unless he was upset or truly sincere. "I-I love you, Shinji. Happy birthday," she stammered.

Everyone in the room (well, more like half), aww'd and gushed, especially Orihime.

She sighed dreamily, holding her hands against her cheek. "Aren't they just the sweetest couple?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"Hn," Chad nodded, with a small nod.

Marise gasped when Shinji picked her up bridal-style. "Sh-Shinji? What are you doing?" she cried.

Shinji turned to the crowd. "Alright, all of ya need ta clear this place…I wanna thank Mari for throwin' this party."

Orihime furrowed her brows, slightly confused, while Ichigo turned bright red. "Err…let's go, Inoue," he mumbled, pushing her gently toward the stairs.

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll leave, dumbass. But this place better be fuckin' squeaky clean when we get back!"

"The birthday boy shouldn't have to clean up!" Mari gasped.

"Then _you_ fuckin' clean it up!" Hiyori barked. She smirked and jumped over Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Let's go spar, shortie!"

"I'll have you address me as Hitsugaya-taicho!" he snapped, running after her.

After everybody left, Shinji put Mari down, who sighed heavily. "OH!" she whined. "It will take me forever to clean this up! Why are your friends such slobs?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Relax, Mari-chan. I'll help ya."

"Y-You will?" Mari clasped her hands together, eyes shining. "Alright!"

It took them more than an hour to get the whole place cleaned up, and Shinji once again carried Mari up to his room, where he gently laid her on his bed.

"Mari," he murmured huskily, nuzzling her cheek. "I wanna make love ta ya so damn badly." As he went to kiss her, Mari stopped him, her hands pushing at his chest.

"W-Wait," she protested, blushing. "I have one more gift for you!" she exclaimed. "It's downstairs, I have to get it."

Shinji groaned and laid back on his bed, grabbing a pillow and mashing it against his face. How long was this vixen going to make him wait? He threw off the pillow and moaned, "Mari, can't it wait 'til tomo—" His jaw dropped when Mari shyly came into the room, wearing maid lingerie.

_Holy fuck_. Thought Shinji, his cock immediately hardening. Seeing Mari like this was only in his wildest, most perverted fantasies. He remembered begging Mari to try it one in the bedroom, but she would always adamantly refuse.

Marise's face was burning with embarrassment, but she wouldn't turn back now. She felt he same shame when she went to buy the outfit from the mall. Who knew there could be such a wide variety of maid lingerie? Men had too many perverted fantasies, her boyfriend being the perfect example.

She crawled on the bed over Shinji, straddling him. Leaning close, she said softly, "I-I'm at your service tonight, Shinji. So…we can do whatever you want."

Mari let out a small "Eep!" when Shinji growled in desire and turned the tables around so that he was over Mari. He didn't waste any time, crushing his lips against hers. His hands wove into her golden locks, angling her head to deepen the kiss as he hungrily ran his tongue against her lips.

While Mari's breath was taken away, she complied by parting her lips and whimpered at the feeling of his slick, hot tongue sliding against hers. Her body was trembling from the overwhelming feelings of lust and desire that overtook her.

"Sh-Shinji," she moaned, as his lips moved from her lips to her neck, suckling on her pulse. His hands roamed impatiently up and down her body, feeling every dip and curve, trying to ingrain the feeling into his memory. As much as it pained him, in the back of his mind Shinji knew that he would have to return to Soul Society the next day. He was going to be selfish and make the most out of this night with his sweet Goldilocks.

Mari moaned softly when Shinji grabbed her right breast, roughly kneading it through the fabric of her lingerie. She stifled a whimper when he pinched the perky nipple, twiddling it between his fingers. "A-Ah!"

Shinji went back to kiss her deeply. As one hand continued to grope her supple bosom, the other trailed down to between her legs, rubbing her heat, feeling the silky material dampen with her sweet juices.

"Mmmm…" Mari moaned into Shinji's mouth, moving her hips eagerly against his hand. She pulled away with a gasp as he began to rub his fingers against her hot mound. "Shinji…don't…stop…" she panted.

Shinji groaned, his length throbbing from having to wait. He trailed his tongue down Mari's neck and between her breasts, and impatiently tugged at the material covering the supple mounds.

Marise, blushing, parted the lingerie, her creamy orbs springing free from their captivity. She took in a sharp breath of surprise when Shinji immediately dove in and ravaged her. Her fingers entwined into his blonde hair and she curved upward as he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle it. "Ha…"

Shinji happily provided the same treatment for the other mound and moved down further to the dampness between her legs.

"Sh-Shinji, don't!" Mari nearly screamed, as Shinji quickly pulled aside her lacy black panties and dove in to lick at her core. His tongue ran along her sweet folds, his fingers pulling them apart so his tongue could penetrate deeper into her heat.

Mari's fingers were now curling deeply into Shinji's head as her body trembled, her head thrown back in ecstasy as the feelings washed over her. "Sh-Shinji, I-I'm gonna…" Mari let out a cry as she reached her climax.

Shinji kissed her folds before pulling away. He grinned at his lover, whose face was flushed, eyes glazed over. "Did that feel good, Mari-chan?"

Mari's blush deepened and she gave a small nod. Suddenly, to Shinji's surprise, she got up and pinned Shinji to the bed. "Now…it's my turn to make _you_ feel good." Slowly, she began unbuttoning his shirt, and ran her hands along his bare chest. At first sight, people would assume Hirako Shinji was lanky and scrawny, but surprisingly, he was actually very toned and muscular. It would make sense for being a captain, but Mari was very happy that knowing this secret was hers and hers alone. (Of course, she would never let Shinji know this.)

With one hand on his chest, the other trailed down to the bulge at his pants. Shinji let out a soft, "Fuck…" as Mari rubbed his erection. Sliding down further, Mari placed both hands on Shinji's chest and began to rub her core against his clothed member, emitting moans from both of them.

Just when Shinji thought he couldn't take anymore, he nearly cursed again when Mari removed herself from him, though his heart began to beat faster when she unzipped his slacks, pulling them down, and pulled out his throbbing, erect member.

Mari licked her lips before she leaned in and pressed her tongue against the tip of his member. Shinji groaned loudly and covered his eyes with his arm, lying back as Mari continued to work her tongue up and down his stiff length.

"Shit!" Shinji moaned, when Mari took his length into her mouth, her hands still busily working up and down his shaft. His fingers dug into her hair and he bucked his hips, trying to push as much of himself into her mouth.

"Fuck Mari, I'm about to come…" he panted. Mari's eyes widened when she felt copious amounts of white stickiness spray into her mouth. She pulled away and some ended up dripping down her and onto her breasts. She swallowed and panted heavily, wiping some of it away.

"Was it good?" she asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Goddamn Mari, ya need to stop bein' so fuckin' cute or I'll come again," Shinji moaned. It didn't take long for his length to harden again. He grabbed Mari and placed her on top of him. Grasping her hips, he grinned at her and said, "I want ya ta ride me, Mari-chan."

Mari blushed, as she usually didn't play the dominant role. But if it was what he wanted… Biting her lower lip, she lifted her hips, positioning herself over Shinji. She let out a small whimper as she lowered herself onto his length. It had been quite a while since they had last made love and she had forgotten how big he was… Shinji groaned, it took all of his energy not to begin pounding into her as he allowed her to adjust.

Marise braced her hands against her lover's chest, and slowly began to move up and down upon him, letting out small gasps and whimpers with each movement.

Shinji was in absolute heaven as he watched Marise ride him, a blush on her cheeks and her blue eyes hazy. Even having sex she managed to look utterly innocent and adorable.

She soon began to move faster, gasping and moaning Shinji's name. She became louder when Shinji began to move in sync with her, thrusting roughly into her.

"Shinji!" she cried, unable to take much more. She definitely did not have the stamina to last much longer, and Shinji noticed this as her movements slowed. He chuckled and gently pushed her onto the mattress, much to her surprise, and continued pounding into her hot core.

Marise bit her lower lip to hold back another cry of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Shinji's shoulders, pulling him closer to her as he continued to thrust into her, each one sending a jolt of pleasure through the both of them.

"Mari…" Shinji groaned, kissing her, their tongues colliding. Mari held onto him for dear life as she climaxed, crying his name into his mouth as ecstasy rippled through her entire body.

Feeling her clamp around him sent Shinji over the edge, and his hot seed spurted into her as he came down from his high. Shinji pulled out of her and collapsed onto the mattress next to her. Mari turned on her side and gave him a small, but tired smile.

Grinning back, Shinji pulled his lover against his chest, cradling her in his arms. He kissed the crown of her head, weaving his fingers through her golden locks. He looked down at her, absorbing all of her beauty. She was covered in a sheen of sweat from their rigorous activity, making her glow. Her pink lips were practically swollen from his rough kisses and were parted slightly as she breathed in and out. She was still wearing the lingerie, though it was tattered from where Shinji had ripped at parts of it to taste her skin.

"Was it a good birthday, Shinji?" she asked softly. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she wanted to stay awake to hear his answer.

Shinji nodded, and kissed her on the cheek. "It was more than good, Mari-chan," he murmured. "It was perfect, because I had you." His fingers lightly caressed her face. "I love you."

She smiled at him, a smile that has melted his heart countless times before, and this was no exception. "I love you too, Shinji," she whispered.

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her vanilla scent. He began to kiss and nip at her skin, surprising Mari. "Shinji, what are you doing?" she asked.

Shinji pulled away and grinned at her. "It's still my birthday, right? Tonight I wanna make love ta ya over and over again."

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks. "B-But…!" She was silenced by Shinji's lips, and once their tongues met, Mari was done for. She melted into his arms and despite being dead tired, she could never resist the temptation that was Hirako Shinji.

* * *

After having sex several more times, Shinji finally allowed Mari to rest. He watched her as she slept peacefully, the moon from outside shining through the window onto her face. The light lit up her creamy skin and made the golden tint in her hair stand out even further.

He ran a finger over her face, watching her intently.

"Even after yer gone, Mari," he whispered, although she couldn't hear. "I'll still love ya."

_**I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it, folks! I hope you all enjoyed this and that it made up a little bit for not updating Goldilocks for so long! I promise that I will finish this story, hopefully throughout this summer I'll work on it. It's definitely my goal! Thank you in advance for any reviews!


End file.
